Our lives are turning faster than infusion
by Kate1479
Summary: Savannah and Eleanor Calder are twin sisters that don't look alike except for their violet eyes. On their 19th birthday their parents buy them tickets to go and see the one direction concert at the o2 arena and are given a special birthday message by one direction themselves. Louis falls for Eleanor and Liam falls for Savannah will it last and will they live happy ever after?


Twin Sisters Savannah and Eleanor Calders lives are turned upside down when their parents get into det leading them into the paths of one direction.

Eleanor pov

When you were a child you might think you would grow up to marry a prince on your 16th birthday and live in a pink castle on a hill made of rainbows but that's fairytales. You might never dream of whats happened to me, because im Eleanor Calder and this is my real story of me in love with Louis Tomlinson. And my sister is in love witn Liam Payne.

1 year ago

Savannah pov

Beep Beep Beep, must be time to get up. I sat up rubbing my violet blue eyes then looking around searching for my sister. My eyes travelled everywhere until I saw my sister lying asleep in her bed across from mine in our room snoring lightly. I looked around our room again and then stood up stretching my arms and legs at the same time then walking over to my desk, picking up my iphone 5. I sat down in my purple swivel chair leaning back and skipping through my news feed on facebook. Then a loud buzzing sound came from my phone alerting me that I had a text. I looked over to El and saw her jump out of bed in her light pink and green pjs awoken by the noise of my phone. "Sorry" I told her, "I got a text and well I still had the noise on not vibrate". "Its ok" she told me "the alarm never woke me up anyway". After that my sister stood up and walked to her desk below her bed and started to knock on her laptop but before that could happen our mum came through the door. She came up to me and gave me a hug then walked over to El and did the same, but we looked at her with puzzled faces. "Happy Birthday my beautiful daughters". Oh yea I thought to myself, today is mine and El,s 19th birthday. Even though were twins we don't look like each other. Eleanor has wavy brown hair that finishes just before her elbows with the same violet blue eyes as me but peach lips. While I had straight blonde hair that finishes just before my waist and natural pink lips. We do have similar personality's as we do a lot of things together. My mum told me and El to get dressed at go downstairs to open our presents and cards, I was very excited for the day ahead.

Eleanor pov

I remembered as our mum told me that it was our birthday that was why we had to get up at 7 instead of 8 on the weekends. I love my life and I know Savannah does to. We live with our mum, dad and little 5 year old brother Thomas in London In a 4 bedroom house. My dad is a lawyer and works away 65% of the time. My mum has a job in a tax office around the corner from our house from 9-3 so she can pick my little brother up from school. She takes care of us and she always have giving us the best opportunity's in life as possible. Our mum used to work as a journalist working hard everyday and even having an occasional talk on the news from Westminster. Although she enjoyed it she found out she was pregnant with my brother she decided to quit her job that began at 7-6 and take care of the kids. She began her job 3 months later. I decided to go and take a shower in the bathroom next to our room while Sav went to the one down the hall. After I got in the shower I washed my brown locks with orange shampoo and washed my body with Katie Price Body wash. Later on when I finished my shower I got dressed in a red t-shirt dress to dry my hair in. I walked out of the bathroom and walked into my room already finding Sav halfway through drying hers. I went to my dressing table in the corner of our room and pulled out my Babyliss styling wand and Loreal cream hairdryer. I sat down next to Sav on the floor near our long mirror that was on its side on the wall in a light pink. Savannah had finished drying her hair and was putting tiny curls in the tips of her hair while the rest layed straight. I on the other hand did mine in waves with thick curls on the ends. We both did our makeup light and got dressed in the bathrooms. I wore a pair of bright purple shorts with a black v neck top with a white heart and studs with a pair of diamond stud earrings and purple vans. My sister dressed in a pair of plain denim shorts with little diamonds on the pockets with a flowy white vest top and rainbow vans. We walked downstairs together and saw piles of presents and envelops on the floor. My mum and dad sat on the sofa, my mum holding back my brother from opening them or jumping on them.

Savannah pov

We each received £2130 in cash each and £735 worth in presents, we are lucky girls. We thought we had went through all the presents when my mum handed us an envelope to share. We opened it together as twins do and found 4 tickets to the one direction concert in the o2 arena tonight. We read the tickets and began to jump up and down, we loved one direction. We searched the tickets and found out we were in the front row omg. The extra two tickets were going to go to our best friends Tamara and Lydia. The rest of the day we couldn't wait to go and watch the concert. We began getting ready at 2 because today was going to get colder at night. I decided to wear a white cropped top with capped sleeves and a blue skater skirt with criss cross straps and a pair of white converse. My sister wore a cream jumper with a frog face with washed out blue jeans and black pumps. Tamara wore a cropped yellow top with pink lace on the top with thin yellow straws worn with a pink skirt the same colour as the lace with a green leaved rose with a bright pink flowers in the middle matched with green sandals with no toes. (Ps want to see that outfit for Tamara go to and type in on dress up Katharine Heigl and match the outfit up). Lastly Lydia wore a black vest top with see through black sleeves with a pair of bright white jeans and turquoise doc martins. After we got ready for the concert we all pilled into my white Audi A4 to drive to the o2 arena. Me and my sister have been to the arena before but we still needed the sat nav on in the car because London is a big place. After we arrived El and Lydia showed our tickets to the security guards and we entered and found our seats. We waited for about half an hour and I was texting Fiona our other best friend but couldn't come because we didn't have a ticket left and also because she has a broken leg. The concert was brilliant, it became embarrassing at the end though when they read out messages about anniversary's and graduating and learning to pass your drivers test, but the worse was the last when they read out a birthday message for us, they said "and finally we want to make one final message to a pair of twins in the front row turning 19 today happy birthday to Eleanor and Savannah Calder. Eleanor stud up clapping and screaming while I was shocked and looked up from my phone. The spotlight was on us and I was kinda embarrassed but really happy. El was a little tipsy after she had began drinking vodka and bloody marys. I stuck to j20 and I had a small wicked because I was responsible for getting myself and the girls home safe. Then the arena began singing happy birthday and after that the concert was over. Me and Lydia had to help El into the car afterwards because she was very dizzy and nearly sick in my car. I dropped Tamara and Lydia of at home before driving home and facing mum and dad with a drunk El. They hated it when we were drunk because we were sick everywhere, we were dizzy, the house smells like alcohol and we lie in bed to 3.

Louis pov

Performing that night I felt like I was on top of the earth. We performed what makes you beautiful, gotta be you, kiss you, best song ever, live while were you, one thing and rock me. At the end we read of messages from fans family about celebrating anniversaries, graduations, learning to drive, get well soon and birthdays. We read out about 20 and they were all so nice but the last one was special. It was a birthday message was a pair of twins 19th called Savannah and Eleanor, who were actually sitting in the front row. They didn't look like eachother much but the violet eyes and their similar personalities. I could tell that Liam was looking at the blonde haired one called Savannah. She was cute but I liked her brown haired sister Eleanor. She was so pretty, I had no words. They were sitting next to two girls about the same age as them one with ginger hair and brown eyes and the other with black hair and green eyes. It was a special message because im guessing it was their mum and dad who came to us this morning asking us to deliver a happy birthday message to them they gave us their email and phone number in case there was any promblems. I hope I meet see Eleanor again.

Liam pov

As the show began I was looking into the audience when I saw a gorgeous blonde haired girl. She was so beautiful.


End file.
